


[ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?

by Aurae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, In-Universe Meta, Pinch Hit Assignment, Unconventional Fanworks Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: First Order Discussion Board poster pseudonym@armful_of_hugsasks a serious question and receives 5 serious answers (+1 answer that is decidedly un-serious).





	[ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).

**[ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?**  
`armful_of_hugs`  
`33-4-17 00:37 (local)`

Inquiring minds want to know.

**Re: [ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?**  
`thranto`  
`33-4-17 01:12 (local)`

Okay, I’m going to assume you meant this question seriously `@armful_of_hugs` and you’re not just trolling.

So here’s the answer to your question: Snoke is a Grysk who survived the destruction of the Grysk Hegemony.

Recall your history for a moment. After the Empire’s tragic defeat in the Battle of Lothal, Grand Admiral Thrawn, his flagship the _Chimaera,_ and its crew went missing. His whereabouts—or if he’d even survived—were never officially determined. Unofficially, though, Thrawn was widely known to have returned to the Chiss Ascendancy in order to make war upon the rival Grysk Hegemony. These Grysk revered power over other sentient beings above all things, and when presented with information about them by the Grand Admiral, the Emperor in his infinite wisdom agreed that they must be eliminated.

Thus, with the combined power of Chiss and Imperial technologies, a fleet led by Thrawn overthrew the Grysk Hegemony and confirmed the Chiss Ascendancy as sole interplanetary superpower in the Unknown Regions. Those few Grysk who survived the destruction of their fleet scattered across the galaxy, and their grudge against both Chiss and Human knew no bounds. One of these Grysk eventually went on to seize control of the scattered remnants of the Empire and consolidate them under the banner of the First Order. Snoke evidently believes that the destruction of the political entity which destroyed Palpatine’s Empire will avenge the destruction of the Grysk Hegemony.

**Re: [ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?**  
`(Anonymous)`  
`33-4-17 02:56 (local)`

Snoke, a secret Grysk? Oh puhleeze. As if the humanocentric First Order would ever agree to follow a Supreme Leader who wasn’t himself human!

No, Snoke is not a Grysk. But one thing we do know for certain about Supreme Leader Snoke is that he is a powerful user of the dark side of the Force. Yet no Grysk has ever been recorded as being Force-sensitive. In fact, they had to kidnap the Force-sensitives of other species to pilot their ships!

`@thranto` does get one thing right, though. Snoke spent several important, formative years fighting Grand Admiral Thrawn and the Empire. However, like I said, he is not a Grysk.

Who is Snoke? He is the Jedi apprentice Ezra Bridger, who was aboard the Chimaera when it disappeared into hyperspace during the Battle of Lothal.

What exactly happened to Bridger after his disappearance is a story only he can tell, but he must have turned to the use and study of the dark side—the extreme physical toll it exacts upon the health and physique of its users is obvious.

I dare you to compare the old holos of Bridger with Snoke. The oval shape of the skull is identical, as is the color of the eyes. Both Bridger and Snoke have a scar on the left cheek.

Snoke was born Ezra Bridger. That’s as plain as what little is left of the nose on the Supreme Leader’s face.

**Re: [ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?**  
`MaidfromStardust`  
`33-4-17 04:29 (local)`

I would agree that Snoke is probably Human, but give me a break! Why would terrorist scum like Ezra Bridger suddenly change sides? Your theory strains credulity, `@Anonymous`. No wonder you didn’t comment logged in!

You wanna talk face shapes? Because I can think of someone much more prominent in Imperial history with Snoke’s long, lanky frame and oval face: Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Now, before you cry, “But he perished during the destruction of the Death Star,” I would hasten to remind you that Tarkin’s body was never recovered. What if the Emperor used his Force wizardry to keep Tarkin from being wholly destroyed? It makes perfect sense, given the awesome forces involved, that some damage would have been unavoidable. This would explain Snoke’s frail constitution. And as for why Tarkin would assume a new name, well, that also makes perfect sense—Tarkin was at the helm when the Empire suffered its first great defeat at the hands of the Rebels. Nobody, especially not Tarkin, would want to be associated with this failure. So, he changed his name.

But no one was more loyal to the Empire or a more faithful proponent to the principle of absolute galactic rule. Think about it, and there is no other plausible explanation: Snoke is actually Tarkin.

**Re: [ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?**  
`(Anonymous)`  
`33-4-17 05:34 (local)`

I think `@MaidfromStardust` is onto something with the suggestion that Snoke is a product of Palpatine’s Sith sorcery. But I think `@Eriaduan_rat` is mistaken in another respect: Snoke isn’t anybody whose name you might recognize. Before he became Snoke, he wasn’t an Imperial or a Rebel. He was just a nobody living a nothing life nowhere important in the galaxy. The poor bloke just happened to be in the wrong place when Palpatine needed a sentient being to experiment on.

You heard me right. Snoke isn’t Governor Tarkin or anybody else. He’s not even _himself_ anymore. Have you ever heard the legend of Darth Plagueis the Wise? Plagueis was a Sith Lord so powerful in the Force that he could stop other living beings from dying. Although he was not ultimately able to save himself, his former apprentice Darth Sidious a.k.a. Sheev Palpatine expanded upon Darth Plagueis’s discoveries and pioneered a technique of reanimating the dead with the Force. Any corpse thus reanimated becomes inhabited by a portion of its Master’s spirit, becoming a slave to its Master’s will. One of the objects of his experiments was the being we have come to know as Snoke.

In other words, Snoke is Palpatine’s puppet, a living corpse animated by unnatural experimentation with the dark side of the Force. But make no mistake about it—Snoke is a failed experiment. Palpatine’s ultimate goal is to take possession of a fully living body, one that is constitutionally strong enough to support his unmatched power. The very fact that Snoke exists tells us how close he is to achieving this ultimate victory.

That time is nearly upon us. The second coming is nigh.

EMPEROR PALPATINE WILL RISE AGAIN!

**Re: [ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?**  
`Rodent_exterminator`  
`33-4-17 05:55 (local)`

I simply cannot comprehend why anyone would think that Snoke is a corpse reanimated with Sith sorcery and possessed by the spirit of our deceased and martyred Emperor, may he rest in peace, when there is absolutely no evidence to suggest the Sith ever possessed anything like the abilities `@Anonymous` describes. I know, I know—absence of evidence does not imply evidence of absence, but why can’t the Supreme Leader be his own man, a man who rose to leadership on own merits, a man unrelated to any figure large or small from the annals of galactic history?

Oh wait, I think I already know the answer to that question. Let’s pretend I never asked.

**Re: [ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?**  
`armful_of_hugs`  
`33-4-17 06:10 (local)`

Thank you, `@everyone`. Your answers have given me plenty of food for thought.

**Re: [ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?**  
`VaderFanboy4LIFE`  
`33-4-17 06:26 (local)`

You’re all imbeciles, each and every one of you. Snoke is really Yoda, Grand Master of the deposed Jedi Order. Size matters not! Nine-hundred years old, and that little green troll still isn’t done trolling the galaxy.

**Re: [ASK] Who is Supreme Leader Snoke? Where does he come from?**  
`(Anonymous)`  
`33-4-17 06:27 (local)`

There is only one troll in this thread, and it’s YOU in your basement bedroom, `@VaderFanboy4Life`. Is that your mother I hear, calling you upstairs for breakfast? Fuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on October 12, 2019.


End file.
